


Christmas On The Ward (Ain't So Bad)

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Sam, Heartbeats, Hospitals, Hurt Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Dean's having to spend Christmas in hospital, but Cas finds a way to make it more fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzumiLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/gifts).



Normally it would suck to spend Christmas in hospital, but Sam and Cas are doing all they can to make it bearable. They’ve put up tinsel. Kept him entertained with chatter and card games. Even the turkey and stuffing sandwich brought up from the hospital canteen wasn’t so bad.

But the best bit comes when Sam’s dozing off in the chair by the window, and Cas takes the stethoscope he’s surreptitiously sneaked from one of the nurses and slips it under Dean’s t-shirt, and lets it rest between two EKG lead stickers while he listens.

Dean’s heart thumps slightly quicker. Then when Cas leans in for a kiss, the monitors go wild.

The nurses aren’t sure what to make of that.


End file.
